Suigetsu Hoozuki
Allgemeines Suigetsu Hoozuki (Suigetsu = Mond, der sich auf dem Wasser spiegelt, Hoozuki = japanische Blasenkirsche) ist ein Mitglied von Team Taka und stammt ursprünglich aus Kirigakure, lebt aber nach Ende des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges in Otogakure bei Orochimaru. Als Mitglied des Hoozuki-Clans verfügt er auch über deren Hiden, welches es ihm erlaubt, sich komplett in Wasser aufzulösen. Sein großer Traum ist es, einer der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer zu werden, weswegen er all ihre Schwerter sammeln will. Er selbst führt das Kubikiri Bouchou, welches er jedoch beim Treffen der Kage verliert. Erscheinung thumb|left|Suigetsu mit ca. 16 Jahren Suigetsu wirkt auf den ersten Blick recht mager, er hat glattes, schulterlanges weißes Haar mit blauen Spitzen und lila Augen. Wie alle Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer hat er Reißzähne, einer steht immer aus seinem Mund heraus. Er trägt ein ärmelloses lila Shirt, eine graue Hose, sowie Sandalen. Immer mit sich führt er einen dicken braunen Gürtel, an dem er immer mehrere Wasserflaschen befestigt hat. Einen weiteren Gürtel trägt er um seine Brust, an dem er das Kubikiri Bouchou befestigt hat. Er kann dank seines Hiden seine Körpergröße und seine Körperteile beliebig regulieren und wenn er kampfunfähig wird, nimmt er eine geleeartige Form an. Zur Erholung wird er dann meist in ein Wasserbecken geworfen, wo er sich als eine fischartige Kreatur regeneriert. Charakter Suigetsu wurde von Kisame als ein "Wunderkind in der Kunst des Mordens" bezeichnet und zeigt meistens äußerst gewalttätige Neigungen, so hat er laut Kisame die Angewohnheit, Menschen erst ihre Glieder abzuschlagen und sie dann zu enthauptenManga Band 39, Kapitel 353, Seite 16. Er liebt es, Menschen zu töten, lässt auf Sasukes Bitte jedoch davon ab. Andererseits tötet er mehrfach Menschen, als er glaubt, Sasuke würde es nicht bemerken und denkt sich dabei Sätze wie "Nur dieses eine Mal..." oder "Er wird es nicht bemerken...". Auch ist er beleidigt, als Sasuke, der ihn immer wieder vom Morden abhält, diverse Samurai abschlachtet, obwohl er es ihm verboten hat. Laut eigener Aussage hat er eine Vorliebe dafür, Dinge aufzuschneiden, egal ob Menschen oder Beziehungen, wie bei Sasuke und KarinManga Band 60, Kapitel 574, Seite 4. Er hat ein Faible dafür, Menschen in seiner Umgebung zu ärgern oder zu provozieren, vor allem Karin. Tiere scheint er hingegen zu mögen, da er mit den Ninja-Katzen im verlassenen Uchiha-Versteck spielt und Sasuke sagt, er solle Tiere besser behandeln, nachdem dieser sich mit Manda vor Deidaras Explosion geschützt hat. Seine Vorliebe für das Sammeln von Schwertern beschränkt sich nicht nur auf die der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer, er zeigt auch großes Interesse an Daruis faltbarem Schwert. Da Orochimaru mit ihm experimentiert hat, scheint er große Angst vor ihm zu haben, so versucht er heftigst, Sasuke davon abzuhalten, ihn wiederzubeleben und hält sich immer am anderen Ende der Höhle auf als Orochimaru. Verhältnis zu seinen Teamkameraden thumb|left|Karin und Suigetsu streiten sich wieder mal Obwohl er zu Beginn seinen Teamkameraden recht feindselig gegenüberstand, baut er doch eine Beziehung zu ihnen auf und ist im Kampf gegen Killer B sogar bereit, sich für sein Team zu opfern. Am Anfang wollte er weder Karin noch Juugo in seinem Team haben und drohte auch Sasuke mit dem Tod. Während er später eine gewisse Bewunderung für Sasuke an den Tag legt und sich so etwas wie Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Juugo entwickelt, ist er Karin gegenüber immer noch feindselig und lässt es sich nicht nehmen, sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu provozieren und ihre Flirtversuche mit Sasuke zu sabotieren. Nachdem er und Juugo aus dem Gefängnis ausbrechen, will er jedoch auch sie zurück ins Team holen, da es ihm ohne sie zu ruhig wäre. Die sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer Suigetsus großer Traum ist es, Anführer der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer aus Kirigakure zu werden. Dafür hat er seit seiner Kindheit mit seinem Bruder Mangetsu hart mit den damaligen Schwertkämpfern trainiert. Während sein Bruder einer der Sieben wurde, geriet er in Gefangenschaft, was seine Pläne vereitelte. Da die Schwertkämpfer mittlerweile auseinandergebrochen und die meisten Schwerter verschollen oder in der Hand von abtrünnigen Mitgliedern sind, hat er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, alle Schwerter in seinen Besitz zu bringen und die Gruppe so wieder aufleben zu lassen. Bisher hat er lediglich Zabuzas Kubikiri Bouchou in Besitz gebracht, dies jedoch beim Treffen der Kage verloren. Er spricht sehr respektvoll von und mit anderen Schwertkämpfern, so bezeichnet er Zabuza als seinen Meister, obwohl er ihn nie getroffen hat und spricht auch Kisame mit diesem Titel an, obwohl dieser seinen Bruder ermordet, die Schwertkämpfer verraten und das Samehada an sich gerissen hat, weswegen Suigetsu ihn im Kampf töten will. Vergangenheit Suigetsu stammt ursprünglich aus Kirigakure und galt, wie sein Bruder, als Reinkarnation von Zabuza Momochi. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder Mangetsu trainierte Suigetsu hart unter den sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfern, um einer von ihnen zu werden. Dieses Ziel gab beiden die Kraft, Tag für Tag grausame Missionen zu absolvieren. Sein Bruder wurde schließlich einer der sieben Schwertkämpfer, jedoch ermordete ihn Kisame Hoshigaki, was Suigetsu traf und seine Ambitionen zunächst beendete. Nachdem sich die Schwertkämpfer faktisch auflösten, änderte er sein Ziel in die Erlangung aller Schwerter, um die Schwertkämpfer unter seiner Führung wieder aufzubauen. Dies konnte er jedoch nicht verwirklichen, da er von Orochimaru gefangen wurde, der auch Experimente an ihm durchführte. Durch diese Experimente konnte Kabuto Yakushi sein Hiden duplizieren und eine ähnliche Technik entwickeln. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in der Vergangenheit zwang Orochimaru ihn, gegen Juugo zu kämpfen. Handlung Jagd auf Itachi thumb|left|Suigetsu droht Sasuke Nach seinem Sieg über Orochimaru rekrutiert Sasuke als erstes Suigetsu für sein Team, indem er ihn aus dem Wassertank, in dem er gefangen war, befreite. Dieser droht ihm zunächst mit dem Tod, indem er seine Finger wie beim Einsatz des Mizudeppou no Jutsu an seinen Kopf hält. Er sagt, dass er Sasuke nichts für den Sieg über Orochimaru schulde, da er als sein Lieblingsschüler einfach die größeren Chance hatte, ihn zu töten. Schlussendlich begleitet er Sasuke, da er Kisame Hoshigaki und seinem Samehada begegnen will. Als Bedingung muss Sasuke ihn jedoch ins Wellen-Reich bringen, damit er das Kubikiri Bouchou von Zabuza Momochi an sich bringen kann. thumb|right|Sasuke stoppt Suigetsu und [[Juugo]] Danach begeben sie sich zu dem Versteck, welches von Karin geleitet wird, wo Sasuke ihm befiehlt, alle Gefangenen zu befreien, während er mit Karin redet. Er instruiert die Gefangenen, die Kunde von Sasukes Sieg über Orochimaru zu verbreiten und dass er der Welt Frieden bringen werde. Nachdem sich auch Karin dem Team anschließt, begeben sie sich zum nächsten Versteck, wo Juugo gefangen gehalten wird. Da auch dieses Versteck nach Orochimarus Tod im Chaos versinkt, müssen sie sich erst durch eine Armee von Gefangenen mit dem Mal des Fluches auf Stufe 2 kämpfen, wobei Sasuke ihnen verbietet, ihre Gegner zu töten. Als sie Juugo schließlich finden, greift dieser sie unvermittelt an, woraufhin Suigetsu versucht, ihn umzubringen. Sasuke geht dazwischen und droht, sie beide zu töten, sollten sie nicht aufhören zu kämpfen, woraufhin die beiden sich beruhigen und Juugo sich ihnen anschließt. Sasuke erklärt ihnen, ihr Team werde auf den Namen "Hebi" hören und ihr Ziel sei es, Itachi Uchiha zu finden und zu töten. thumb|left|Suigetsu bedroht Ginji Kurz darauf teilt sich das Team auf, um Informationen über Itachis Aufenthaltsort in Erfahrung zu bringen. Suigetsu stößt hierbei auf Kakuzus Buchhalter Ginji, den er verprügelt und mit dem Tod bedroht, sollte er ihm keine Informationen geben. Nachdem er die riesige Explosion von Deidara gesehen hat, begibt er sich dorthin, um nach Sasuke zu suchen. Mithilfe eines speziellen Siegels beschwört er Manda, mit dem Sasuke der Explosion entkommen war. Für Manda kommt jede Hilfe zu spät, weswegen Suigetsu Sasuke ermahnt, er solle vorsichtiger mit Tieren umgehen. thumb|right|Suigetsu gegen [[Kisame Hoshigaki|Kisame]] Nachdem sie sich erholt haben, suchen sie weiter und treffen Itachi in einem Versteck von Akatsuki. Itachis Krähenklon weist Sasuke den Weg zu einem alten Uchiha-Versteck, wo die beiden gegeneinander kämpfen. Auf halbem Weg treffen sie auf Kisame, der den Rest der Gruppe aufhält und gegen Suigetsu kämpft. Während dieser Kampf von Zetsu gestoppt wird, schafft Sasuke es, seinen Bruder zu töten und erfährt kurz darauf die Wahrheit über den Verrat seines Bruders, woraufhin er seine Mangekyou Sharingan erweckt. Kampf gegen Killer B thumb|left|Suigetsu rettet Sasuke thumb|right|Mit dem Wasser verschmolzen Nachdem Sasuke die Wahrheit über Itachi erfahren hat, benennt er sein Team in "Taka" um und beginnt, mit Akatsuki zusammenzuarbeiten, da er von nun an aus Rache Konoha zerstören will. Der erste Auftrag der Organisation führt sie ins Blitz-Reich, wo sie den Jinchuuriki des Hachibi, Killer B, besiegen und gefangen nehmen sollen. Suigetsu greift als Erster an, wird jedoch schnell von Killer B entwaffnet. Juugo und Sasuke schaffen es ebenfalls nicht, Bee zu verwunden und Sasuke wäre schwer verletzt worden, hätte Suigetsu ihn nicht mit seinem Schwert geschützt, was jedoch danach einen großen Riss hat. Nachdem Karin Sasuke geheilt hat, greifen die Drei zusammen an, jedoch schaffen sie es wieder nicht, den Jinchuuriki zu verwunden, bis Suigetsu seinen flüssigen Körper einsetzt, um Killer B festzuhalten, wodurch er jedoch eine Raiton-Technik Sasukes einstecken muss, was ihn sehr schwächt. Nachdem Bee Sasuke schwer verwundet hat, setzt er seine vollständig transformierte Form ein, um den Rest von Taka auszulöschen, jedoch steigt Suigetsu aus dem See und verbindet sich mit dem ihn umgebenden Wasser, um das Monster aufzuhalten. Amüsiert darüber, dass er sein Leben für seine Kameraden opfern wird, weist er sie an, zu fliehen. Als Killer B seine Bijuu Dama entfesselt, um das Team zu vernichten, nutzt Suigetsu seinen Körper als Schild und rettet seine Teamkameraden, ist danach jedoch physisch am Ende. Durch sein Opfer konnte Juugo Sasuke heilen und dieser nutzt sein Amaterasu, um Killer B zu besiegen. Die bewusstlosen Bee und Suigetsu werden von Juugo fortgetragen und Suigetsu regeneriert sich in einem Wassertank. Er schreit Karin an, weil sie sein Schwert liegen gelassen hat, jedoch hat er es später wieder an sich gebracht. Das Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Suigetsu hält [[A auf]] Nachdem sich Taka von den Wunden aus dem Kampf gegen Killer B erholt hat, begibt sich das Team in Richtung Konoha, um es zu vernichten. Auf halbem Weg werden sie jedoch von Tobi abgefangen, der ihnen eröffnet, dass sie versagt hätten, da sie nur einen Tentakelklon von Bee gefangen hätten. Pain habe Konoha sowieso schon zerstört und Sasukes Zielobjekt Danzou befände sich auf dem Treffen der Kage. Als Entschädigung für ihr Versagen erwartet Tobi, dass sie das Treffen infiltrieren und er stellt den weißen Zetsu ab, um sie ins Eisen-Reich zu führen. Suigetsu und Juugo nutzen ihre Fähigkeiten, um einen Weg in die stark bewachte Festung zu finden. Nachdem sie in die Festung eingedrungen sind, müssen sie sich durch viele Samurai kämpfen, da Zetsu sie verraten hat, die Sasuke jedoch zu Suigetsus Missfallen alle tötet. Schließlich müssen sie sich A, Bees Bruder, stellen, der sie zusammen mit Darui und C angreift. Suigetsu will Sasuke im Kampf gegen A unterstützen, jedoch zerbricht dieser sein Schwert mit der bloßen Hand. Mit der verbleibenden Hälfte bekämpft er Darui und kann sich behaupten, bis Darui ihn mit Raiton Ken no Jutsu gegen die Wand schlägt und Suigetsu somit festhält. Als Sasuke Juugo und Suigetsu zurücklässt und den Raum zerstört, wird Suigetsu befreit. Er holt sich sein Schwert zurück und will mit Juugo fliehen, da sie Sasuke im Kampf gegen die Kage keine Hilfe wären. Obwohl sie sich als Samurai verkleiden, um Informationen zu sammeln und unbemerkt zu entkommen, werden sie schnell entdeckt und gefangengenommen. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|right|Juugo und Suigetsu brechen aus Da durch den Krieg die Bewachung im Gefängnis reduziert wurde, schaffen es Suigetsu und Juugo, aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Nachdem sie sich darauf geeinigt haben, auch nach Karin zu suchen, will Suigetsu erst sein Schwert finden, was Juugo zu der Frage bringt, warum Suigetsu, der sich normalerweise schnell langweilt, so sehr auf die Schwerter der Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer fixiert ist. Suigetsu erzählt ihm daraufhin von seinem Traum, Anführer der sieben Schwertkämpfer zu werden und von der Kraft der Schwerter und ihrer ehemaligen Besitzer. Nachdem sie aus dem Eisen-Reich entkommen sind, wandern sie durch einen Wald zu einem von Orochimarus zahlreichen Verstecken, wobei sie von Juugos Tieren vom Krieg erfahren. Suigetsu meint, dass ihr Wiedersehen mit Sasuke kein schönes werden würde, da Karin sofort versuchen würde, Sasuke für sich allein zu haben und dass er dies verhindern werde, da es neben dem Sammeln von Schwerten seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung sei. Im Versteck verliert Juugo wieder die Kontrolle über sich und attackiert Suigetsu, jedoch erfolglos. Dabei legt er den Zugang zu einem geheimen Raum frei, wo Suigetsu eine geheime Schriftrolle findet, mit deren Hilfe es Sasuke möglich sein soll, Kontrolle über den Krieg zu erlangen. Als sie Sasuke nach dem Kampf gegen Kabuto in einer Höhle finden, befindet dieser sich in einer Sinnkrise. Suigetsu schaut Kabuto Yakushis Körper an und ekelt sich vor dessen Schlange, während Juugo die bewusstlose Anko Mitarashi untersucht. Als Sasuke fragt, was sie von ihm wollen, überreicht Suigetsu ihm die Schriftrolle und sagt ihm, dass Team Taka damit die Welt regieren könnte. Er erzählt ihm, dass Madara Uchiha trotz Itachis Auflösung von Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei nicht zurück im Totenreich sei, was Sasuke sichtlich überrascht. Um Antworten auf die Fragen, die ihn bewegen zu erhalten, will Sasuke Orochimaru wiederbeleben. Suigetsu lehnt dies heftigst ab und versucht, Sasuke davon abzubringen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Als Orochimaru aus Ankos Mal des Fluches entsteigt, versteckt sich Suigetsu hinter Kabuto und zieht schnell zur anderen Ecke des Raumes um, als Orochimaru Kabuto sein Chakra wieder entreißt. Er ist schockiert, dass Orochimaru keinerlei Interesse am tobenden Krieg zeigt, folgt ihm jedoch, als er Sasuke zu einem ihm bekannten Ort bringt. thumb|left|Mann gegen Mann Angekommen in Konohagakure belebt Orochimaru die ersten vier Hokage wieder, die Sasuke die Antwort auf seine Fragen geben können. Die vier Hokage, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Juugo und Suigetsu wollen sich auf den Weg zum Schlachtfeld machen, wobei Suigetsu nicht ganz von dieser Idee überzeugt ist. In der Angst um sein eigenes Wohlergehen will er fliehen, wird jedoch von einer extrem zornigen Karin abgefangen und verprügelt, da diese ihn für Sasuke hielt. Nachdem nun auch Karin die Gruppe begleitet, kommt Suigetsu auch mit zum Schlachtfeld des Krieges. Auf einem Umweg sind er, Karin und Orochimaru für die Heilung der jetzigen fünf Kage verantwortlich. Nachdem Tsunade wieder hergestellt war, zog Orochimaru mit seinen zwei Untergebenen sofort zum Schlachtfeld weiter. Dort angekommen muss Suigetsu Karin daran erinnern, dass sie nicht dort ist, um Sasuke anzuhimmeln, sondern um im Krieg zu helfen. Madara konnte nach einiger Zeit wieder vollkommen aufleben und verletzt Sasuke tödlich. Karin, die Sasuke über alles liebt, ist fest entschlossen, ihren Schwarm zu retten und stürzt sich, mit der Unterstützung von Orochimaru, Juugo und Suigetsu in den Kampf. Madara aber konnte sein Mugen Tsukuyomi tatsächlich anwenden und so wird auch Suigetsu in seinen Traum versetzt. Erst als Sasuke und Naruto ihren Kampf beendeten, lösten sie das Gen-Jutsu. Naruto Gaiden thumb|right|Suigetsu und Sarada beim Gen-Test Nach dem Krieg ließ Suigetsu sich offenbar bei Orochimaru nieder, zusammen mit Karin und Juugo. Er und Juugo bewachen stets Orochimarus Hauptversteck, während Karin sich um ein anderes kümmert. Als Karins Abwesenheit dazu führt, dass Sarada Uchiha wissen will, wer sie ist, wird er von Sarada um einen Gefallen gebeten. Als er von der Vermutung, dass Sasuke und Karin ein gemeinsames Kind haben könnten, hört, ist er empört, kann jedoch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er die beiden nicht gerade oft sieht, nichts einwenden. Er tut Sarada den Gefallen und führt einen Test bei ihr durch, indem er ihr Genmaterial mit dem von Karin vergleicht. Als rauskommt, dass Karin und Sarada tatsächlich miteinander verwandt sind, versucht er noch, Sarada aufzumuntern, doch diese geht geschockt einfach weiter. Kurz darauf mischt sich Naruto ein und gibt Suigetsu die Schuld an der Laune des Mädchens. Später sind er und sämtliche anderen bereit, um zusammen nach Shin zu suchen. Suigetsu selbst wird noch von Naruto ermahnt, da dieser nachher ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden haben scheint. Später wird er von Karin zusammengestaucht, die ihn über seinen Fehler aufklärt: Karin hat Sarada lediglich entbunden und behielt die Nabelschnur als Andenken. Er selber scheint Karin und ihrer "Freundschaft zwischen Frauen" und den Gefühlen für Sasuke nicht ganz folgen zu können. Karin verlangt aber, dass Suigetsu sich für den Fehler beim Gen-Test später noch bei Sarada entschuldigt. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Suigetsu scheint sich selbst für einen sehr fähigen Kämpfer zu halten, da er Sasuke mehrmals mit dem Tod gedroht hat und Juugo ohne große Probleme stoppen konnte. Kisame bezeichnet ihn als ein "Wunderkind in der Kunst des Mordens" und als Reinkarnation von Zabuza. Ken-Jutsu thumb|right|Suigetsu mit dem Kubikiri Bouchou Durch sein Training mit den sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfern ist er sehr versiert ihm Schwertkampf, vor allem mit dem Kubikiri Bouchou, da er es selbst mit dem zerbrochenen Schwert noch mit Darui aufnehmen kann. Jedoch fehlt ihm die hohe Körperkraft Zabuzas, die man benötigt, um das sehr schwere Schwert führen zu können, was er jedoch durch sein Hiden ausgleichen kann. Jedoch scheint es ihn zu ermüden, das Schwert über längere Zeit tragen zu müssen. Trotzdem scheint er noch extrem schnell zu sein, da er nicht nur As Angriff auf Juugo ausweichen konnte, sondern im selben Moment beinahe C von hinten hätte angreifen können. Auch erkennt er schnell die Schwertkunst eines anderen, zum Beispiel Killer B. Suika no Jutsu thumb|left|Suigetsu in flüssiger Form Dank dem Hiden seines Clans, dem Suika no Jutsu, kann Suigetsu seinen Körper beliebig verflüssigen. Dadurch ist er durch Tai-Jutsu, Ken-Jutsu und viele Nin-Jutsus unangreifbar, da diese Attacken einfach durch ihn durch gehen. Wasser, welches von seinem Körper spritzt, kann er ebenfalls für Angriffe nutzen. Durch das Hiden kann er sich nicht nur verflüssigen, sondern auch Wasser in seine Körperteile fließen lassen, um diese zu vergößern und seine Muskelkraft zu erhöhen. Er kann sich auch mit einer schon existierenden Wasserquelle verbinden und sich in dieser entweder zur Tarnung auflösen oder die gesamte Wassermenge kontrollieren, wie im Kampf gegen Killer B. Wird er kampfunfähig, nimmt er eine geleeartige Form an. Das Hiden ist gleichzeitig auch seine größte Schwäche, da er ständig Wasser zu sich nehmen muss, um seinen Körper flüssig zu halten. Da sein Körper aus Wasser besteht, ist er extrem schwach gegen Raiton-Techniken und kann durch diese gelähmt werden. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Hebi/Team Taka' Trivia *Suigetsu ist ein poetischer Begriff für den Mond, der sich auf dem Wasser spiegelt. Die Redewendung bezieht sich auf surrealle Dinge und Illusionen ohne feste Substanz, eine Anspielung auf Suigetsus Suika no Jutsu. **Die volle Redewendung lautet "Spiegel, Blume, Wasser, Mond" (鏡花水月, Kyouka Suigetsu) und kommt aus dem Chinesischen. Die Blume im Spiegel und der Mond im Wasser sind Dinge, die man sehen, aber nicht berühren kann, aber begehrt und wird verwendet, um Menschen über Genügsamkeit zu belehren. *Wie bei allen Shinobi-Schwertkämpfern stammt sein Name von einem landwirtschaftlichen Erzeugnis, der Blasenkirsche, die an eine chinesische Laterne erinnert, die im japanischen ebenfalls Hoozuki genannt wird. *Laut den Schriften des Sha: **Gilt er als kampflustig. **Seine Leibspeisen sind Joghurt und Wackelpudding, besonders trinkbarer. ***Er mag hingegen keinen trockenen Tintenfisch. **Er möchte einmal gegen die sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer, vor allem Kisame, kämpfen. **Seine Lieblingsphrase ist "Als Untergebener dem Vorgesetzten gegenüber überheblich sein." **Sein Hobby ist das Erwerben heiß begehrter Schwerter. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin *Boruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Oto Kategorie:Team Taka Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:Suigetsus Kämpfe